After Story
by Shirokawa Hazuki
Summary: "Sekarang, disaat-saat seperti ini, dia malah menghilang. Biasanya dia akan mengatakan 'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja' kalau aku ketakutan. Tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak ada untuk mengatakan hal itu padaku." /Drabble for BrilliantWord: Rainbow Challenge!/


**A/N: **Yo! Shirokawa here! Well, setelah sekian lama menjadi seorang silent reader, saya kembali lagi! Kali ini saya akan mempersembahkan sebuah drabble – meskipun jujur, saya belum pernah menulis drabble jadi mungkin bentuknya malah bukan drabble. Drabble ini akan saya ikutkan dalam salah satu celenj(?) Brilliant Words 2 di salah satu group Facebook dengan Prompt Red – Destroyed Kingdom! Tanpa basa-basi lagi…Notice me senpai! *lalu dijitak* Ehem…maksudnya, to the story! #BrilliantWords: Rainbow

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong> Character Death, Sorry guys!

* * *

><p>Rilliane berlari menjauhi kerajaan tempat ia tumbuh. Api sudah berkobar di setiap sudut kerajaannya. Rakyat berkumpul di depan pintu gerbang istana dengan obor di tangan, mulai menyalakan api untuk meruntuhkan istana itu.<p>

Rilliane hanya bisa melihat puncak istananya yang sudah berkobar termakan api. Kini ia sudah tidak dapat kembali lagi. Mempererat genggamannya pada jubah yang ia kenakan untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya, gadis itu berlari menuju kota pelabuhan yang pernah ia kunjungi bersama saudara kembarnya.

'_Allen…'_ pikir gadis itu sendu saat ia mengingat waktu-waktu berharga yang telah ia habiskan bersama saudara kembarnya.

Diangkat menjadi seorang ratu adalah sebuah tanggung jawab yang terlalu besar bagi Rilliane, apalagi diusianya yang masih remaja. Ia sama sekali belum mengerti tentang apa yang terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan atau berikan kepada rakyat kerajaannya. Semua urusan kerajaan, ia serahkan kepada menteri istana – yang tanpa ia sadari bahwa ia sudah dipengaruhi oleh pola pikir para menteri korup itu. Tumbuh tanpa menjadi anak yang mandiri dan selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan, Rilliane kecil tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang egois.

Keegoisannya membawa kerajaan yang dipimpinnya menuju kehancuran. Pajak yang tinggi membuat rakyatnya menderita. Keegoisannya itulah yang membuatnya bersitegang dengan kerajaan lain. Keegoisannya itulah yang membuat seorang putri kerajaan lain mati terbunuh. Dan yang terburuk, karena keegoisannya itulah…hidup saudara kembarnya berakhir di alat pancung.

"Dasar Allen bodoh." Gumamnya.

"Dia sudah tahu aku adalah bocah yang egois, dia sudah tahu bahwa aku membawa penderitaan bagi rakyatku, dia sudah tahu bahwa perintahku dapat menimbulkan luka dalam di hatinya…namun ia tidak meninggalkanku hanya karena…aku kakaknya."

Rilliane terus berlari.

"Sekarang, disaat-saat seperti ini, dia malah menghilang. Biasanya dia akan mengatakan 'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja' kalau aku ketakutan. Tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak ada untuk mengatakan hal itu padaku."

Air mata yang mulai keluar dari kedua matanya membuat penglihatannya menjadi buram. Ia menyeka matanya menggunakan ujung jubahnya dan terus berlari. Saat itulah Rilliane menyadari bahwa ia diikuti.

Suara derap kaki kuda terdengar dari kejauhan. Rilliane tidak berani menoleh ke belakang dan mulai mempercepat laju larinya. Tentu hal ini merupakan hal yang sia-sia karena dalam sekejap beberapa pasukan berkuda dengan zirah merah menyala mengitari dirinya. Rilliane terduduk seketika, rasa lelah dan takut membuat kedua kakinya tidak lagi memiliki tenaga untuk menopangnya berdiri.

Salah seorang dari pasukan berkuda itu – seorang wanita dengan rambut merah pendek, turun dari kudanya. Ia berjalan mendekati Rilliane kemudian mengitarinya sambil menatap Rilliane rendah.

"Menghancurkan kerajaanmu sendiri dari dalam, membunuh putri kerajaan lain, dan kemudian mengorbankan adik kembarmu sendiri untuk dieksekusi sementara kau melarikan diri. Serendah apakah dirimu sebenarnya, ratu Rilliane?" tanya wanita berambut merah itu saat ia berdiri di belakang Rilliane. Ia menarik keluar pedang miliknya kemudian mengacungkannya ke leher Rilliane.

"Ada permintaan terakhir?"

Rilliane saat itu sama sekali tidak mendengar apapun lagi. Rasa takut sudah menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya sudah tidak dapat ia gerakan lagi karena rasa takut yang menjadi-jadi. Saat itulah, ingatan-ingatan tentang saudara kembarnya melintas di pikirannya hingga membuat ia menitikkan air mata. Ia teringat, biasanya, saat ia ketakutan seperti ini, Allen akan ada di sampingnya, mendekapnya, kemudian membisikkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Air mata mulai berjatuhan di pipi Rilliane.

"Aku…*hik*…Ingin Allen."

Dan detik berikutnya, Rilliane melihat dunianya berputar beberapa kali sebelum ia jatuh menyentuh tanah, tepat di depan sebuah tubuh tanpa kepala yang di tutupi jubah. Ia tahu pasti tubuh siapa itu namun ia terlalu takut untuk menerima kenyataan tentang apa yang barusan terjadi padanya.

Pandangannya mulai gelap, membuat Rilliane sekali lagi panik. Ia takut dengan kegelapan, sesuatu yang selalu ditertawakan oleh adik laki-lakinya. Dan ia akan selalu ada di sisinya saat kamarnya terlalu gelap di kala malam, saat bulan tertutupi oleh awan hingga membayangi kamarnya. Tapi tidak kali ini. Allen sudah tidak ada untuk untuk menenangkannya.

Namun kemudian ia merasakan kehangatan di sekelilingnya, seakan seseorang mendekapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Lalu, sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal berbisik padanya.

"_Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Rilliane."_

Dan gadis itu tersenyum saat kegelapan akhirnya menyelimutinya.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**…Well, kalian bisa katakan ini adalah Plot-Twist dari Servant of Evil, dimana Rin tidak berhasil kabur dari kerajaannya but hey, paling tidak endingnya…bittersweet, kan? Kan? Review sangat dianjurkan *lalu digatak* Ciao~


End file.
